You and I together or not ?
by Natsuki Death
Summary: A Fun Loving adventure of Bambai and all the guys what RIVALS/DARMA/ROMANCE shall go down!  Comment who you think she should go with. Let Bambai have a sucessful high school year and confession at the church!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning the year

_"__You're Kou-kun and you're Ruka-kun, Of course I remember!"_

Those were the first memories to begin our childhood friendship once more in fact giving me the chance to know how the two of them have been since we were 8.

I smile at that as we run towards school in a childish manner Ruka yelling about him being a power ranger and Kou as always glaring unintentionally on ahead.

I'm Sayuki Zen, 5'6 since I was 10 with short & wavy brunette hair, sixteen years old, currently no job or clubs to my name and starting my first year at private Habataki High School with my two childhood's best friends.

"Safe!" Ruka exclaims once we halt to a sloppy stop in front of a long brick wall covered in vines blooming of tiny pinkish purple flowers I squint at a short vine hanging close by Kou's left shoulder which got his attention once I gasped aloud to point towards the vine blowing in the small breeze.

"Huh, what!" Kou leered down at me over looming me with his shadow; Kou was an intimidating kid since he's older than Ruka and I, plus he was so rough around the edges to anyone I'll never get over this fear of him it's just to unfriendly to my nature.

"Uhh…Nothing, Nothing I just…ummm –" I stuttered out my sheepish reply hoping he wouldn't pry into my mind, his eyes can do that so easily, but what else should I say then?

"Hey so where's your friends?" I blurt out, stopping their expressions in a confused state.

"Uhh, friends you say?" Ruka shapes his mouth to an O tilting his head to the side a little like he is thinking but just for the look of it; as always a scatterbrain pretty boy

"Yes-Yeah, I would like to meet them sometimes." I giggle sweetly taking one of my curls into my hand twirling it about.

"Moron did you really think-!" Kou growls again leer down at me tenfold than just moments ago.

_"Hey The Sakurai brothers are here." ,"No way, already, we are screwed!" ,"Who's the girl?" _several students near us thinking their voices were whispering squealed out these horrible terrors of my friends who could clearly hear them ,what is going on?

"Kou-kun, Ruka-kun do you hear-"They lock their arms in mine jetting off onto the school grounds taking me up and around the corridors till finally dropping me off at my homeroom with a teacher by the name of, Oosaku Chikara.

I place my leather bag down on the desk nearest the middle row to the back where plain looking guy sat next to me, I bumped elbows with him scaring the jeepers out of him, but I flustered an apology to prevent any ill will to my fellow, and more importantly potential copying notes from, classmates, he smiled back saying okay to my words ending the conversation.

Leaving me to be seated quietly; and bored, oh so very bored.

The class chatter dimed down as another student walked on up to the teachers desk in front wearing a gray business suit, who was he? He stood in front taking a lung full of air and-

"Good Morning Class I'm your teacher Oosaku Chikara, call me Oosaku-san and welcome to Habataki!" He bellowed out making my heart leap a few feet at his surprising shout and his non-childish voice, so he was my teacher this semester!

With this began my high school years in search of a career, good grades, reconnecting with Ruka & Kou, even maybe, just maybe find me a boyfriend before the 3 years are up! ~

I headed on out the school once the first and tiring day ended; running into somebody quite taller than I.

Chaos was afoot today.

"Ouch, you okay?" I rub my nose a tad as I looked up at the person, a very tall and pretty person that is.

"OMG~ I'm sorry for that you okay as well?" This girl almost looming over me gasped out flinging out her arms in an overly dramatic manner making my face twitch; she is somebody who knows what is what, it appears by her body language and chic short haircut and perfectly in place face, yeah and now I was trapped.

"I'll be going then-" I slide backwards keeping my eyes on her as she pranced about glorifying some movie which I can't recall getting that into the conversation, but she snapped out of it and took hold of my free arm exclaiming a "nickname"

"You'll totally be Bambai~" She giggled out again making my face twitch furiously to her overly girly chic style; I'm not one to say that, but I rather be a loud, creative and good-looking chick than one with suave sophistication and snotty prep kind of thing, so of course not even knowing still why I'm nicknamed a deer of an American movie I fumbled out of the girl's grasp to hurry on home.

I finally arrived down at my locker for my outdoor shoes Once more I stumbled upon a person, an adorable girl, but it happen to stall me into learning of the pervious girl; was already friends with this dainty girl, who came rushing on to me and the girl.

Tall & chic was Hanatsubaki Karen who wanted still to call me by a nickname, and the other girl, small & cute was Ugajin Miyo sadly agreed upon Bambai as my name, it seemed I had made two friends on the first day with no notice of interest or class rooms.

I later left the school once we exchanged our numbers and Karen-sama told me of some rumor to the church I had walked up to the other day.

If you get a guy to confess to you in the church you'll be together forever once you seal it with a kiss, truly, A bunch of bull.

How can anybody deem such make believe, I know Kou-kun would say the same; hex even Ruka-kun would agree.

Yet I'm a hypocrite, I believe in Fairy Key flowers, their wish me & Ruka made before I left came true.

So I'll keep it in mind if I get a guy I like before the school years is over, but only then will I deem it true after that happens.

Night time falls on my day as finish up unpacking my boxes of furniture and little bit of my clothes I could actually bring with me; a red dress, socks, a yellow headband, and my entire saving for clothing needs so I will be needing to head to a mall or boutique sometimes soon if I want to go out with anyone.

Not that I want to right now I only know 4 guys who I even noticed but Ruka, and Kou are my friends, Oosaku is my teacher for crying out loud, and that leaves that guy in my homeroom; who talked to me after homeroom finish, truly we only talked because I poked him twice when I didn't hear what sensei said about sport festival event and our class trip for next semester.

I heave out a sigh as I put my dress back in my closet shutting the door, if I'm going to have a high school fling I have to get it started soon! I never wanted to move away from here because of the fact, even though its gut wrenching, I knew we would return but never of suspected that one less of our happy family wouldn't be here.

As night draws near my house casting its spell on my eyes to sleep, I dreamt of mom when we would decorate chocolate for my class mates every year with her secret ingredient that I never found out what it was any ways, when I woke up my eyes were dry but my heart was drowning with my guilty memories from not so long ago.

I miss my sweet childish life. I want it back. Mom I'm so sorry you're not here with us. 

"Bambai ~, Good Morning!" Karen calls to me using her English on it puzzling me before I gazed back at the voice; she overly waves her arm almost smacking another student walking along side her and Miyo, as she chirped out at me.

"Bambai, Good Morning." Miyo politely waves to me; I'm grateful for her not over the top greeting like Karen has conducted today.

"Good Morning Karen & Miyo, you guys live around here?" I backpedal to them asking with excitement, if they are near me we could hang out oodles for the next couple years that is, if we are going to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Second day

"I live past the boutiques in the northern party of the city, so sadly Bambi we're are far apart from each other." Again Karen takes the exaggeratedly dramatic way to perceive her disappointment on subject, Miyo stood quietly by waiting for Karen to end her theater production and speak her mind.

"Well if I go on the weekends to you house I'll be able to hang out, Okay?" hopefully that would be enough to calm Karen's senses though I can't be the judge of that I've only know her for a day and not even that could count for something.

"Bambai isn't that far from my home." Miyo spoke out just a Karen silenced her whimpers and caught my attention.

"Really where do you live?" I still mange to not explore the neighbor after the day before school started and wound up meeting Ruka at the church by pure coincidences; kind of felt like if I did explore I would end up even more lost and no one I knew would be in demand then.

"Yes, I live near by a bakery just a few miles from the downtown shopping area." Miyo happily spoke to Karen and me about where she lives, but still with my inexperience to the town I have no idea what she is talking about, but I rather not bring that up just yet to them.

"Oh really Miyo-chan~ that fits you perfectly!" once more Karen's explosive voice unhinged my train of thoughts, as what could be close to _"sparkling praise"_ to Miyo, Miyo didn't look to thrilled at Karen's compliment though.

"Karen-san, please if you don't mind." Miyo gently push Karen away from her personal bubble and turned her face away from us, keeping it that way for the rest of the walk to school.

Which made it super awkward for me, I only wanted to know if we could hang out and look where that turn to, I really need to make some friends, really soon!

Soon as we hit school grounds Karen almost instantly gets caught up in her fan club of hers and Miyo lurked off somewhere with out me noticing and there I was, alone on the first new week of this school year.

This is bad, very bad…Kami-sama why are you so cruel?

I head upstairs to homeroom, but stumble along the way considering I never remember to tie my shoes after getting them on inside the school.

"What in the world?" I huff out a sigh, just where I stop bending over to tie it in a strangling knot, but only get to grabbing the laces and notice the fine charcoal black polished shoes in front of me, slightly tapping in a impatience rhythm.

"Eeeh?" I bow back up; with a flush of red over layering my face to face that was standing before me. I see the glimpses of what the person is wearing; a dark colored, maybe pinstriped suit pants, through my hair as I swing back up in a frozen state.

"What is it?" The man said to me, and there I took my fear and melted my petrified self to see an array of sheet music and word filled words scattered about the floor around me, lucky me I wasn't stepping on any of it.

"Oh...crud." I whisper out as I wipe away the strands of my hair to take a full view of what I might of come upon, I guess without noticing I had walking onto a teacher beginning to pick up his paper off the floor, and made a confusion at my shoe tying…again Kami-sama, why me.

"If you must stand there, please step aside." The man with violet color hair leer up to me while pushing back his wire framed glasses, kind of a cool look teacher, but who is he? He can't be a first year teacher like my own loud mouth baby face Osaka sensei.

"Hey that'll be rude!" I grumble out with my plopping down to the floor quickly grabbing at the pages with a gentle easy to not rip them up.

The man continues to pick up pages much slower than I'm and I can't help but stop what I'm doing before he leers at me again and ask for help.

"Is there a certain order to these?" I peer sideways to see what he'll tell me, trying not to look like a ditsy schoolgirl in distress, but he looks up with a firm gaze onto me.

"Yes, there is, the sheet music you have in your left hand have to be ordered by numbers you'll see in the top right corner, and all by your right foot is practice test questions make sure to order that properly as well." He lectures out his command to me, followed by him dropping his gaze back onto the sheets he was gathering more or less about himself.

Man, this guy is so all into the teacher policy, and here I thought he was some bad ass teacher who is super popular with people, mostly to the female population here, but with personality I've gotta say there is no way!

"Right I'll do that, sir." I move along the things he said careful to take the time to read what the numbers along with order the paper goes in, by no time at all I pick up the two heaping stack out in front of me just as the teacher gets up with his own light stack of pages in his hands.

I feel a twinge of anger at seeing that, almost wanting to shout out my appall to his lazy self, but at my mouth motion to yell he swoops down taking the sacks into his own hands leaving me empty handed.

"Heh!" I puzzle over that chivalrous gesture just now, and look back up to the teacher with his composted expression gazing back at me, probably to tell me to leave now.

"You should head to class before the bell rings, or else I'll have to escort you to the principal's office." He pushes up his glasses and takes his leave away from me, raising up his hand he wave a farewell to me still supporting the rest of the pages with the other arm.

"Thank you very much for the clean up, good bye." I watch as he walks away a few seconds, before I realize class will begin soon anyways.

I take my own leave to Homeroom, but as I had tired to stop this from happening already done so before I land face first right at the door to 1-D, what's worse that guy who sits next to me in Homeroom, that I scared the jeepers out of, was about to go out the class, so he saw as I made a dramatic splat to the floor. I really need to remember to tie my shoes, no matter what or who is around me, hex maybe just have them glued on.

"Hey, are you okay?" He ask very panicked for my sake as I pick myself off the cold title flooring with the help of his out and extend hand to me, I guess I wonder be making friends with him if I keep this up.

"Yeah, I forgot about my shoelaces today." I point down at my feet with the laces all flung about explaining why I fell, hoping he wouldn't blame my fall on "Moe Clumsiness".

"Then here let me." He leans over down to my feet just as I blankly didn't understand what he was doing

"Huh?" I look down to see him slowly tie my laces up nice and tight so they won't slip out of the knot.

"Oh, wow thank you…uhhh?" I stare down at him just he finishes up the pair of laces and stands back up to me.

He gives a faint tint of blush on his own cheeks as he realizes we never did exchange names yesterday.

"I'm Kenta Taira, please to meet you." He bows somewhat then bobs up giving me a not so average looking smile I would of pegged him for, kind of cute in a way.

"Hello Kenta-kun, I'm Sayuki Zen, looking forward to the next three year with ya!" I give a winking smiling to accent my cool self to him, hopefully enough to make him want to help me if there is any test coming up, please Kenta-kun be smart!

"I-I looking forward to that as well." He laughs as starts to turn a little more red than before, I guess I have either powers of embarrassing him or looking super cool in front of him, but anyways best be going to class then.

"See ya later Kenta-kun." I wave off leaving him there to embarrassing laugh at nothing now.

The start of class is somewhat quiet, we listen to Sensei talk about the school, what we expect from these next few years and what holidays we get off et cetera, I doodle in my red sketch book some building plans of a Meiji era house as he answers some questions to all this he was keeping a fairly good cap on his zealous yelling till some book savvy chick in the front stutters out about class presidents and voting soon.

That's when Oosaka busted out his Super mega Genki self-declaring we shall do this rather than the beginning of our class required study time, yup I'm starting to think I rather have Mr. Robot face, I met earlier today maybe I would learn something other than some trivial names. I keep on working on this floor plan of mine but yet again Sensei's voice snapped my focus as he called for me.

"Sayuki Zen, right? You'll be a class representative for you, do a good job okay!" I pause as he gives a thumb ups to me and I come to feel the earth tilt at what he said.

"Huh I'm not being that, I have other thing I gotta do!" I step out my seat ready to fight this position off me, I never liked the whole school council thing and dealing with student bodies, ugh so not my forte!

"Don't worry, you'll have umm, Tenta Kaira!" he points to Kenta-kun, but sadly chopped up his name and right in front of everyone, he somehow remember my name but can't see to recall him guess Kenta-kun really is just a average guy not a thumb sore at all.

"Uhh, Sensei my name is Kenta Taira." Kenta raise his hand up to be sure not to be overlooked, but stays seated to avoid to stand out, he really show stand up would really help to get him know even just a smidge.

"Ah! So that's the name I marked absent yesterday!" Oosaka-Sensei laughs loudly but I could tell Kenta-kun was sent into a little gloom state at that statement.

So now I would have to back out and either makes it look like Kenta is the issue here or just be rude to Sensei; decisions, decisions these days. Still this could do me good for overall, I mean what harm is there I could just push it off on Kenta if I really don't want to do it and he can get me kicked off this gig later on.

"Alright Sensei I'll do this." I take my seat and Kenta smiles back to me out reaching his hand to mine.

"Looking forward to all that work Sayuki-san." I take his hand in my own and give it a firm shake of a deal

so maybe I won't just give up on it, but I'm not putting that on the top of my to-do list for these next years if it is necessary for me to help I'll do so otherwise no participation from me at all.

I know I'm lazy to somethings but I know when to work, oh crud that reminds me, I need to Find a job! Oh no!

* * *

Now with The school year in motion Zen has befriended our secret man and started the path of girlfriends with Karen and Miyo plus her First encounter a new teacher but now what of a job!what will happen in her misadventure in looking for money?

Tune in next time for More on _YOU AND I TOGETHER NOT NOT?_


	3. Chapter 3: Third day begins

"Doooo-Daaa- lala-LALA!" I smack down my hand on my cell phone, shutting the embarrassing ringtone off before I shove myself out of bed. My hair swoops over blocking my view, oh great I got to fix my hair before I head out, how much time do I have still?

"Oy, Nee-chan, Good Morning!" the sound of a window opening accompany the guy's voice practically behind me now.

_Right,_ Tsukoshi-chan still lives here, I can't believe I'll be living here, I'm actually back and I had yet to see him, traveling and getting use to school really took a toll even for two days.

I turn back almost forgetting the mess of my hair but roll back fumbling for a hair tie to pull my hair up in a bun at the top of my head, now ready to greet the face of someone I had yet to see in over 5 years.

I drop my mouth wide open in a vulgar shout at the sight before me this bright sunny morning. Even lose my poorly done bun in the process of my yelling.

"What the Fuck, Tsukoshi-chan, is th-that you!" I gasp then grip rigid to the metal guard rail on the small step out from the window ledge, gawking at the person before me. What did these years do for him?

_He's a freaking Bishe boy! His reddish brown hair cut in a fashionable style for a surfer, his skin was like a girl's; soft looking and bright with a healthy sun's glow beaming across him and–_

_**Wait**, I'm thinking like a fan-girl. Still he's just so-so, well different to put in simply._

"Tsukoshi-kun," I hold back at the roar of questions, squeals, and even more vulgar shouts I want to process to do. So I wait for him to reply, though it's agonizing to wait, even a split second that it is actually.

"Zen-chan, oh wow, hey there, yeah it's me." _Tsukoshi smiles at me with 1000 watts of white perfection and runs a hand through his hair letting the light glow an angelic glow to the chestnut colored-_

**_I really need to calm down!_**

"Tsukoshi-kun, good morning, how you been?" finally my heart comes to a calm and I start back how we should of reunited, talking about what we have achieved.

"Ah, got into my second school choice, Hanegasaki High!" I tilt my head, letting a solem sigh out without noticing much. I knew Tsukoshi's chances of getting into Habataki were back then but then to not get in after what must of been a complete struggle of work over the past years, must be rough.

"So I won't be seeing you all that much, _is that so_?" after all these years and I come to meet my "_like a little brother_" again and I will not even get to find hime during the day, maybe we can walk half way at least.

"Hey Zen-chan, we still got weekends and holidays, you know if you ever lose luck in getting a guy to go with, I will be there as your _knight in shining armor_." He bows as the western do in a dramtic gesture, but even as his words have a kind tone, it still bothers me.

"Hey, I can get guy to like me, I'm not bad, or what ever could be wrong with me." I put my hands to my hips striking a pose to dazzle him with my skills.

**He busts out laughing.**

"Nee-chan, you're funny as always, hahaHAHAHA!" Tsukoshi failing about made it even harder to be mad, so I began to laugh with tears trilking out as hard as I laughed out.

_"Oy, Zen, you're breakfast's getting soggy, hurry up!" _Mom called out sounding very pissed off, and I jump to get to what would be left of a tasty breakfast.

"Tsukoshi-kun, I'll see you later, we have to go out for a date, alright!" I wave off but in it I never catch the sight of Tsukoshi's face turning a alarming red but do notice his laughs stop immediate at my statement.

* * *

"Thanks, mom, I gotta go now, love you!"

Racing out from breakfast I shoved a warm toast slice at my mouth and reached for my leather school bag; though I drop my cell-phone on the new hardwood flooring, as I struggled with my shoelaces so I wouldn't have another incident, like before.

Then off I went into the chilly morning rushing to still be on time with my new friends.

I step heavy pushing to find my way but not fall as well, the road led upwards, so I followed naturally. There comes a four way stop, I shut my eyes and pick to the right away from my house. The road is starting to fill with cars, but the sidewalk is free of people so I step back onto it still rushing forwards, I fell on the curb, it scraped my thigh.

Continuing on the road with a slight twinge at stepping with my left I find myself coming upon a gasoline station, slick steel framing holds over the pumping sites, across the orange and white circle of a sign it reads the station's name, "STALLION". A black and blue paper flutters at my face, picked up from the sudden up breeze, it's a help wanted sign, and I grab it taking it with me for later.

* * *

"Oy, Zen-chan~ Good Morning!" Karen jumped up waving wildly as yesterday from the corner street we promised to meet up at again, Miyo stood by looking at a stray hair wrapped between her fingers. I hustle over, still gripping the toast between my lips; all the butter dripped off, luckily not on me. Stopping in front of them I munch down the toast finally tasting the deliciousness of my late breakfast.

"Cute." I stop nibbling on the bread looking up at Miyo as she gazes down at the sight of me, she turns away but Karen laughs out hugging onto Miyo.

"Awwe, Bambi you look sooo Cute~ Nah, Miyo doesn't she?" Miyo struggles wiggling about trying to free herself from Karen's grasp and her loud voice but mumbles something only I seem to catch.

"Karen you're noisy." I let myself laugh seeing the two so close with just two day gone by for school, they turn to me giving me a odd glance but that doesn't bother me.

"Hey let's go to school now but with our arms linked, how does that sound to you, hmm?" I grin turning away from the two just as Miyo finally pushed off Karen and both came up to my stride.

They agreed to my request looping through their arms with mine and pulled us closer together, I think I like these girls, with any luck we won't have drama or boy issues to deal with anytime soon.

* * *

"Kenta-kun!" I cup my hands around my mouth amplifying my voice across the locker space as I spotted Kenta pulling off his shoes as he talked with a group of sport attired boys, _was there any unusual sport clubs here?_

After gaining the attention of everyone in range of Kenta or me I saw he stood up with a jolt before turning his gaze onto my fast approach onto him and his fellow guy friends.

"Ah, Sayuki-san, good morning." He smiles sheepishly waving his hand at me even with us being three feet apart. _So cute_, he'll be a great guy to hang out and get tutoring from, yes!

I lightly jab at his forehead making him jump at my actions but I slowly pronounce my name to each syllable it was.

"Kenta-kun, call me Z-e-n c-h-a-n, not my last name, we are buds now." The guys around snicker, crud hopefully I'm not being rude

"Oi Taira, who's she, your girfriend?" A brunette boy with a basketball in his left hand nudged Kenta as he blushed a deep red.

I might as well help, he is my study aid/ class representative.

"Sorry guys but I'm Sayuki Zen. I just moved here to the school and all. Kenta and I are class representatives together in homeroom, nice to meet you all." I bow deeply totally distracting them from the girlfriend question with my silly smile. They seem to follow my plan and Kenta turns back to a normal shade of pale skin but with a tint of pink to his cheeks.

"Oi, new student you don't say, well if you're looking for clubs or just a good time hit me up, I'm Kegio Tasu." The Brunette with the basketball smirks flashing a toothy grin at me, I mentally "_sweatdrop_" at his introduction and the rest of the guy introduce themselves but I poker face the rest as I space out thinking about joining a club some time soon.

_'Ding-Dong' _

I jump at the sound a bit but the guys are already in motion to leave but don't take notice of my fright, _no need to be scared_.

"Kenta-kun, I'll see ya in class!" I whisper,_ no idea why really_, but he nods going his way out of the shoe locker room with his buddies. Leaving me to stuff my shoes off into a unknown shoe space, as I spacing out again not really looking what I was doing with them.

I grab ahold on my things, phone in hand to check for any incoming text from the girls but mostly to look like I'm not alone by choice. Expecting to make a brisk walk to class rather than leisure about the school I start off from the shoe lockers but stop at the blue blur sliding up right besides me.

"Ruka-kun! Good Mornin', how are you?" I smile looking up at Ruka, his hair disheveled but with a lustrous color to it. Even with looking unkept his still has a charming effect like a prince.

"Ah Sayuki, Mornin' to you too~ I'm good, oh gotta run!" He sprints off into the halls and makes a abrupt left turn laughing loudly, a breeze picks up in his absent and I clutch at my flimsy skirt not to be crazy.

What was that all about? it is only morning and he's this bust already?

Probably not true...

"Oi Sakurai, where did you go now?" Suddenly Osaka-sensai appears besides me, I jump away just as he pass me though I shouldn't of have my legs pointed out in his direction.

We collide, he trips landing face first, and I go in turn before falling on my back.

"Ouch!" I rub my head as I wobble back up to my knees. Osaka groans but I can't see if he is up or actually hurt.

"Sorry Sensai, I was in your way but please don't do that again." I get up now with the pain faded and see Osaka doing the same. He turns looking at me in eyes.

_Wow his my height, funny I didn't notice it yesterday._

_"Ah, _you're Saya, wait no it's_." _He stops, frowning at me but waves his finger in a circle beside his face before snapping and with a small nod.

"Sayuki, homeroom, right! Have you seen blond Sakurai around here?" He checks side to side before looking back at me with a determined expression.

Should I tell him I saw Ruka-kun? I mean he could still catch him if he runs like he was before, but do I want Ruka to get in trouble all because he had the unfortunate chance of meeting me in shoe room? I wouldn't want that to happen to me if our places were switched, would Ruka do that to me.

* * *

**What Should Zen-chan do? Should it be a plot worth escape, admitting the truth or will she just go about her day as normal?**

**What on earth will her club be and is the gas station her future job?**

**Tune In Next Time~**


End file.
